Life Together
by csiny96
Summary: Sequel to 'NYPD Movie Night'. JAC established fluff! Please R&R. Rating is T due to slight suggestive themes and a bit of a gory/upsetting scene and a little swearing from Mac at the begining - Chap1. Not on hiatus just extremely slow updates, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Life Together**

**Okay, so this is the first chapter to the sequel of 'NYPD Movie Night'. I'm SO sorry it's taken so long to upload and write but I guess writer's block, exams and performances kinda get in the way of writing! I'm terrible at updating but I'll try to update as regularly as I can! I was asked by a couple of people to write a sequel and some people suggested Mac's reaction to the news of Jo being pregnant… There is a flashback telling the story of it and the rest is about 6 months after the previous story, Jo was 3 months pregnant in that one. **

**Anyway! Please R&R and tell me what you think. As always I own nothing, however I wish I did! Thanks to everyone who asked me to do this sequel, I'm happy that you like my writing enough to want a sequel! Thanks again.**

The sun shone through the gap in the curtains, creating streaks of light to flow over the crumpled bedding and the two figures, whom were closely wrapped up together. Jo stirred in Mac's arms as the light hit her face, causing him to tighten his hold on her. She just settled back again when the alarm clock rang, resulting in a tired grunt coming from Mac and then a loud bang as he chucked it off the bedside table.

"Fucking thing…" He cursed, sleep lacing his voice.

"Not wanting to get up, Detective?" Jo whispered with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Not when you're in my arms," He gently kissed her hair, deeply breathing in her scent. "Love you."

"Mmm, does that mean you don't have to get up? This baby of yours is far too active."

Mac laughed at Jo's whiny voice. He knew very well how active _their _child was as she'd not let him sleep for the past months when the baby was awake.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with the two of you, the lab actually needs one of us to be in and as you're already one week overdue I'm thinking you shouldn't be running after criminals."

"God, why can't your baby hurry up and get a move on already!"

"Ahem… _Our _baby, Jo. He or she is _ours. Ours _to hold, _ours_ to spoil, _ours _to love."

"If you say so, Taylor. But Tyler wasn't this bad!"

"You're carrying a Taylor, we seem to only ever be late once in our lives and that's our first arrival."

"Why do I remember your mother saying something like that? Along with all the other things that have been true… Y'know I can't wait to be able to be around coffee again, you have no idea how much I missed that stuff!"

"Actually, I think you'll find I do. If you remember correctly, you cut me off coffee for the last eight months, and Danny wafting it right under my nose hasn't helped."

"Fine, you win. But only on the coffee!" Mac broke out into a broad grin before kissing her sweetly on the lips. Bringing his hand into her hair he raked it through her dark, silky waves. Jo deepened the kiss by holding the back of Mac's neck in my place leading him to enter his tongue into the folds of her mouth. They battled for dominance, switching every few seconds on who had the upper hand. Moaning into the kiss, Jo raked her hands down Mac's bare back causing him to allow a similar moan to escape him too. A few seconds later, although it felt like hours, they broke off for air leaving them both panting heavily.

Mac's hand travelled to her 'whale-sized' stomach, as she'd so eloquently put it a month ago, "You're so beautiful." Jo just smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Sadly I need to pee, as always." She playfully rolled her eyes before smiling up at him whilst he moved so she could get out of bed. She waddled to their en-suite as Mac just watched his fiancé with love. He could remember every minute, every kiss, every touch, and every word that they'd shared together. He had a whole catalogue of favourite memories; however he had one that stuck out to him more than the others.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Hey Mac! Jo! Over here. This is a nasty one, I'll warn ya." Don Flack had called them as soon as they stepped out of Mac's SUV. The pair walked towards the detective and followed him into the apartment. "Two DOAs: Lewis and Anya Fisher – both aged 27. New York licences. This is their apartment; looks like someone forced the door down. Neighbours said they heard screaming and called the police."_

"_No gunshots?" Mac asked._

"_No. Like I said outside it's a nasty one." They had now reached the door to the master bedroom. Blood spatter covered the all the walls and furniture. Tied to a chair, Lewis Fisher's head hung back, as his throat had been split. On the bed, however, was a worse story. Anya was tied to the bed, she'd been beaten but the thing that shocked both Mac and Jo was the small baby that was on the bed beside her, her stomach had been cut open and the small infant's throat had been slit._

"_Oh… Oh my god." Jo whispered in shock. Suddenly nausea started to rise in her stomach as she continued to stare at the mother and infant. She jolted towards the front door and ran until she was outside and found some bushes where she threw up._

_Mac had followed, hot on her heels. He saw her lean over into the bushes and heard her throw up. He rushed to her side and held her hair back, rubbing soft, comforting circles on her back. He wished he could just hold her until she felt better but he had to be careful as they were in public and no-one except Ellie, Tyler, Millie – Mac's Mom – and Jo's Mom – Eleanor – knew that they were an item. _

_She finally raised her head and looked at Mac with salty tears in her eyes, his intense blue orbs gazing back at her with worry and concern laced in them. He finally tore his eyes away from her, but keeping a hand on her back, and turned to Don who had followed them out as well._

"_I'm going to take Jo back to the lab, Don. Call Sheldon and Danny to take the case." He just nodded his head and walked away pulling out his cell to make the call._

"_Come on." Mac led her into the SUV before he spoke again._

"_Are you okay? You've never been sick at a scene before?" His voice was thick with the worry and concern that she had seen shining in his eyes._

"_Erm, I'm fine. I-I just need to tell you something… Just not here." He had a look that said he didn't quite believe her._

"_Jo, you can tell me anything, you know? Nothing will change the way I feel about you. I love you, with all my heart. Whatever's wrong, please just tell me." She'd never seen or heard him like this before, he sounded so scared and vulnerable. He was begging her._

"_Mac… I'm scared. I don't know what you'll say, 'cause it's my fault and we never talked about this. Hell, we've only just moved in together! I don't want you to hate me…"_

"_I could never hate you Jo, never. Just because you and Ellie have only just moved in with me doesn't mean I don't love you or care about you. Please just tell me. I'm dying here."_

"_I honestly only found out this morning. I swear. I'd had my suspicions for a couple of weeks. I was going to tell you tonight at dinner…" She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, firmly holding their gaze. "…I'm pregnant Mac. I figured it was when I stayed a few nights at yours about a month back, when Ellie was staying at my Mom's, and I forgot to take the pills. I'm so sorry, it's my fault… you probably don't even want kids!" _

_Jo was rambling as Mac just sat there, mouth open in shock, looking like a rabbit in the headlights. He felt so many emotions all at once. Love, happiness, disbelief, shock – obviously – but he felt like his life was fulfilled. He felt as if his heart was now fully mended. He'd always have a special place for Claire but he felt the happiest he had in a long time; probably the happiest he'd ever been. He and Claire never talked about kids, he'd always wanted them but Claire was a working woman who wanted kids later than other women tended to. He and Jo hadn't exactly talked about it either though. Jo had approached him saying he'd make a good father but that was as far as it had gotten. He didn't want to move too fast for her. _

_Jo's ranting brought him away from his thoughts and his stance. He looked at her as she said the last line and he leant over and claimed her lips. He put everything he had into the kiss, all of his raw emotions. She raked her hands through his cropped hair as he put a hand on her stomach. They broke off eventually needing air. Mac's grin was huge, reaching his eyes that were sparkling with joy and love. _

"_You've just made my heart complete. I can't believe we're having a baby! And it isn't your fault; I love you even more for it though. It was mine too; I knew that the pills were at home I just can't control myself around you." They both smirked as they remembered how he greeted her and how many times they'd made love that night and the following day. "You're the only woman on this earth who I'd want as the mother to my children; even more than I wished for it to be Claire."_

"_Mac, you don't mean that."_

"_I do. I promise you, I really mean that. Mine and Claire's bond took years to get to this stage that we're at now. I don't care that this is our second time around at everything; I know that you're my soul mate. The fact that you're carrying my child makes me feel the happiest man on the world."_

_Tears were falling down her face with happiness as he gently brushed them away with his thumb._

"_You're gonna have a sick day, and as your boss I need to make sure that you're okay… I'm sure Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes will look after the lab." _

"_Mac! They're bound to know something's going on!"_

"_Hey, I looked after Stella before when she was ill, I let Sheldon live with me when he was short on money, I looked after Don when Jess died – help him get back up on his feet, I've even looked after a very drunk Danny Messer a couple of times. They're aware that I care about them. The team's my family. Just 'cause you're newer doesn't mean they'll think anything more of it. Don't worry!"_

"_Okay, okay! But if they guess… it's your fault!" She playfully warned to which he just grinned and turned on the ignition._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Mac was brought out of his memories ah he heard Jo softly calling his name. He glanced towards her to see her hands on her stomach and a frown adorning her face.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked urgently; worried something was wrong with the baby.

"I… erm…Mac -" She breathed deeply and she looked into his eyes, her eyes showing her true emotions; how scared she was, "I think my water just broke… Well actually, I know it just did."

Mac's eyes literally popped out his head. He'd known for about 8 months that Jo was carrying his baby but it was only just dawning on him that he could be holding his son or daughter in just a few hours. He was going to be a Daddy. He was going to be responsible for a small defenceless baby, someone that he couldn't let down. He was responsible for this little life. And it all started now.

**A/N 2: Okay, so please R&R and also I'd like some of your input possibly… First of all I'm not sure whether to make the labour a long one or really short – possibly not even making it to the hospital? Also would you prefer them to have a boy or a girl? I'm swaying towards one but I'd like to know what you guys think! Any name suggestions are also welcome! Please leave a review or send me a direct message! Thanks, Beth xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The long awaited arrival

**Hey, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I have a lot of coursework that I do for homework at the moment and I haven't had time to actually sit down and write. I should actually be doing my drama coursework now but I couldn't resist writing something JAC. Since season 8 has started here in the UK I've fallen in love with JAC even more. I was going to write a one shot or something new but looking over my stories I realised that I should update this as I got a lot of reviews. I can't promise when I'll next update anything or upload anything new as I have a lot of ideas in my head but I need time to write them! **

**Okay so here's chapter two. It's just over 2000 words but I'm not really pleased with it. I wasn't sure what to write and hopefully I haven't disappointed you all too much! I still own nothing, please R&R! Thank you!**

"_I… erm…Mac -" She breathed deeply and she looked into his eyes, her eyes showing her true emotions; how scared she was, "I think my water just broke… Well actually, I know it just did."_

_Mac's eyes literally popped out his head. He'd known for about 8 months that Jo was carrying his baby but it was only just dawning on him that he could be holding his son or daughter in just a few hours. He was going to be a Daddy. He was going to be responsible for a small defenceless baby, someone that he couldn't let down. He was responsible for this little life. And it all started now._

"Mac?" Jo asked as he hadn't made a sound since she told him what had happened.

"Yeah, okay… Right, erm... bag! We need your bag… and erm... Ellie! What's Ellie gonna do, we can't make her stay at the hospital and she's got school and, and…" Mac had jumped up and as he rambled nervously was rushing around the room looking for Jo's bag and some clothes for himself and Jo to wear to the hospital.

"Mac! Darlin', you need to calm down for a second!" He stopped what he was doing and looked at Jo he appeared very relaxed about everything. "I'm not about to pop! We have time, and it's Saturday…" at his confused look, Jo explained further, "Ellie doesn't have school today. We'll drop her off at Lindsay's on the way. If you wake Ellie up now then I'll get changed and ready to leave and whilst the two of you are getting ready I'll ring Lindsay to let her know. My bag is also by the door; it's been there for the last month and a half. Mac, don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

Taking a deep breath he walked up to Jo and gave her long, loving kiss before exiting to wake Ellie up leaving Jo to get changed in peace.

A couple of months after Mac and Jo got engaged and they moved into their new house, as one of Ellie's birthday presents they changed Ellie's adoption papers slightly to now state that Mac was her legal father. The two had grown extremely close and they had a relationship as close as Jo had with Ellie. She was his little girl now and he'd do anything to protect her and he loved her as one of his own.

Walking into her room, Mac gently woke her up. "Ellie, honey, you need to wake up."

"Mmm, no. Too early." Mac released a light laugh at his daughter rolling away from him and shook her shoulder again.

"C'mon Ells, you need to get up and get ready." This piqued her interest and she rolled back over to face him. Releasing a tired sigh she asked, "Why?"

"Mom's water just broke, we need to get to the hospital and drop you off at Danny and Lindsay's." This seemed to do the trick as Ellie shot up out of bed and ran for the main bathroom to get ready, leaving Mac behind to smile to himself before heading off to his and Jo's own room to get ready.

Mac quickly got changed, deciding he didn't want to risk having a shower as he knew Jo's labour could become quicker anytime. Once all three were dressed they got into the car with Jo's bag and headed off to the Messer's apartment. Jo had rang Lindsay and was now ringing Tyler and hers and Mac's moms to let them know that there new grandchild was finally deciding to start its journey into the world.

It was still quite early so the traffic wasn't too bad and they quickly arrived outside the Messer's. Lindsay came running down and said a quick hello and good luck before she and Ellie headed back upstairs, leaving Jo and Mac to carry on to the hospital. Jo wasn't worried about time as her contractions were still quite a far time apart and she knew that she wouldn't be giving birth in the next hour or two at least.

Parking up, they made their way inside and got taken to the maternity ward. Jo was given a bed and the waiting game was on. Her contractions were still quite far apart and the nurses believed she had a few hours yet before she'd be ready to start pushing.

"Your mother's going to be right, again, isn't she?" Jo gently asked Mac as he was rubbing lazy circles on the back of her hand.

"Right about what?" Mac asked innocently. Jo smirked remembering the conversation she'd had with Mac's mother when she came down from Chicago in April, to visit them.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"So how are you holding up carrying a Taylor? McCanna mentioned that your pregnancy was following the Taylor men's family tradition." Millie Taylor asked as her and Jo were sat on the back patio whilst Mac was doing some grocery shopping and picking up Ellie from soccer.

"What do you mean? I agree this pregnancy is different to how I was with Tyler but I just presumed that was down to me being 18 years older than last time."

"Well for as many generations that we know of, Taylor men have only ever had sons. The only exceptions are when they have twins; occasionally they'll have a boy and a girl but we've never had twin boys or twin girls. Whenever these sons have children, their wives, fiancés, girlfriends, always have the same symptoms and the same experiences. We never realise that we're pregnant in the first month and then we get our suspicions. In the first three months all we can bear to drink is water. We crave coffee but as soon as we try to take a sip we instantly want to throw up. After the first trimester we can't even stand the smell of it and yet we still yearn for it! That's the only craving until mid-way through the fourth month when we crave things that would never go together and often would make our partners want to be sick, am I right?"

Jo nodded, "Mashed potatoes with beetroot, celery, and caramel ice cream in a beef burger… God that used to be better than heaven on a sesame bun!"

"Yet I'm presuming recently you can no longer eat it? Our cravings around the 6 month mark are a bit more normal. We also don't get upset and cry a lot like some women do. Instead we're happier and even though we moan about the weight we secretly like it, normally that's the pride we feel for being able to carry the man we love's child. Speaking of hormones, I'm presuming you constantly feel like you could jump him anyplace, anytime, anywhere. Although most of us have said that was normal… but the feeling's a bit stronger when we're pregnant. It's as if our love has swelled and grown even further; despite our beliefs that that could ever happen. Normally the rest of our pregnancy is pretty much straight forward apart from us growing larger than other women and the baby being larger than most. We also tend to feel them kick and move earlier on than normal as they're fast learners! One last thing, though, is that expect a long pregnancy. I know as it's McCanna's baby it may be a little different but still… We've never been early, the only time in their life that they'll be late is their birth. Also I must warn you, the labour is normally a long one. Don't worry, as I know McCanna will, you'll have plenty of time from the moment your water breaks to the final step of pushing."

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"You know what, Mac! It's gonna be a long labour and we both know it!" Jo had to laugh at his attempt of acting innocent but soon grimaced in pain as a contraction hit.

"Could be worse…"

"How? You're not doing this, Taylor, and it's your kid!"

"Well apparently twins are worse, or so I've heard. My cousin's wife had twins and her labour was almost as long as mine was, and I hold the record for our family!"

"Well, all the scans have just shown one baby, so you don't need to fret! What would you have done if it was twins, anyway?"

"D'you know something I don't, Danville?" Mac asked a loving smirk on his face.

"Nope, but I was just wondering."

"I suppose I'd be happy, I know that this will be your last child and I know that we both see Ellie as our own but I think I'd like the chance to have to kids that are both of our blood. But I'm happy with one, I never thought I'd get this one so who am I to complain?"

"I love you, Mac. Having this child with you has just made my life even more perfect. I don't care that I sound cheesy or mushy, I can blame that on the hormones!" They both laughed and Mac kissed Jo softly on the lips and then sat back in his chair as they talked and chatted to pass the time away, only having Jo's contractions getting in the way every so often.

They had been in the hospital for just over 20 hours now and finally Jo's contractions were getting closer together. The pain had become stronger but Jo still refused all the drugs they tried to give her. She'd been on gas and air when she had Tyler and as a result she never really remembered much but she wanted this to be special. This was hers and Mac's child, she loved him more than anything and she wasn't a stupid 20 year old anymore. She knew as long as he was there she could handle all the pain.

The team had been calling for updates throughout the day but as it was into the early hours of the morning Mac's cell had settled down. They'd received messages saying just to let them know if the baby was born before 8am, otherwise they'd ring at that time.

Jo was in a room getting ready for the last stage of her pregnancy and her midwife had just confirmed it should be within the next hour. Her contractions were growing stronger and closer together and as a result her grip on Mac's hand increased. However, unlike many men he never once winced he just encouraged her to squeeze as hard as she could on him to help vent the pain. He qas truly one of a kind. He would never admit that it hurt like hell as he knew how much pain she was going through, he'd been through a lot of physical pain in his life but he would never say it was worse than what Jo was going through. She wasn't one to over-react.

"Okay, I think we're ready to take you into the delivery room, Jo." She nodded, as they took her into the room, leaving Mac to change into a pair of scrubs and follow her two minutes later. Mac was told to sit behind her and to support her when she pushed. He positioned himself there and she took hold of both of his hands. He rested his head of her shoulder so he could whisper her words of encouragement.

His heart was racing as the doctor finally told Jo she could start pushing when she felt the time was right. Her hands clamped down harder on Mac's as she started pushing and struggled with the pain.

"You're doing great, baby, grip my hands as hard as you can, okay?" Jo just managed a nod as she continued to push; only hearing the doctor in the background. Instead she focussed on Mac's soothing voice. Russ hadn't been like this, he'd screamed like a baby when she held onto his hand through an early contraction and had stayed out of the room when she was giving birth. She couldn't have asked for a better man than Mac, and she knew she could never scream at him for his soothing words. Instead she just screamed out in pain, listening to him encouraging her to do whatever she needed to ride out the pain.

She heard the doctor telling her that the head was out and she only needed a couple more pushes before the baby would be out. After five more large pushes a baby's scream pierced the air. Instead of her being told what the sex of the baby was and her feeling a bit more relaxed, Jo felt odd. The doctors and midwife were talking quietly and Jo turned to Mac.

"Something's not right… I need to push again, and it's not the afterbirth. I know it isn't." Just as Mac turned to ask the doctor the nurse announced,

"We believe that the scans may not have picked everything up. We think that there's another baby. It's twins… We need you to push again Jo, we've only got a few minutes before we result to a C-section…"

**So I've left you with a little bit of a cliff-hanger and still not revealed the sex of the babies. After reading your opinions from the first chapter I went with the idea suggested that it could be twins. I'm still having a bit of a debate on what sex they'll be as I have three options… Anyway remember to leave a review! Much appreciated, Beth xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Naming the babies

**A/N 1: Woah, can't quite believe it's been two months since I updated this and for that I am sincerely sorry. I'm probably one of the worst writers when it comes to updating but sadly I can't see myself getting any better… After a couple of more recent reviews I felt bad for neglecting this and so on Sunday I started writing this chapter on my phone. I hope its okay as I don't even know where I'm going with this story and it may only be a few more chapters. I've got more ideas in my head – as usual – but I need time to write and it's just not there at the moment (you can blame exams for that). Anyway, just so you know, if any information I've put in here is incorrect please send me a PM letting me know but please also be aware that I'm clueless about giving birth to twins (I am ONLY 15!) and some other stuff in here I just did a little research but nothing in-depth. This chapter hasn't been beta'd I've just re-read it since I wrote it on my phone. Just to let you know, Jo is 38 now but when she was just 37 when they started dating (yeah, I know she's older but I want it to be more realistic, as for Mac I suppose I'll say early 40s. Unless I need to be specific later on just presume!) I own nothing; as usual please R&R as reviews make all of this worth trying to write something half-decent! **

_"We believe that the scans may not have picked everything up. We think that there's another baby. Its twins… We need you to push again Jo, we've only got a few minutes before we result to a C-section…"_

Neither mac nor Jo had enough time for the information to sink in as another contraction hit Jo; following the doctor's orders she pushed whilst squeezing mac's hands. She knew she had to keep pushing and that she didn't have long until the chances of losing the baby were increased.

Encouraged by Mac and their first baby's screams she kept pushing. She was exhausted but she kept on going.

"Mac... Hurts... So much..." She panted heavily between pushes.

"You can do this, baby, I know you can..." Mac's words were cut off by the doctor announcing that he could see the baby's head.

Pushing with all of her strength Jo screamed out in agony and clutched onto macs hands like they were holding her on this earth. It was taking more pushes than before but soon another child's wail filled the delivery room.

Breathing a sigh of relief Jo slumped back into Mac's arms, feeling safer than ever before. His smile was huge as he placed a loving kiss on her temple.

"I believe you may want to meet these two? You've got a gorgeous boy at 5lb 14oz and a beautiful girl at exactly 4lb." The doctor paused as two nurses who'd cleaned them up passed the boy, wrapped in blue, to Jo, and the girl, wrapped in pink, to Mac.

"They're both doing well but we'd like to keep both of them and mom in for a few days for observation and to ensure there aren't any complications. We're also going to look into why we hadn't picked up two babies on the scans." Mac and Jo barely acknowledged the doctor's words as they were too busy taking in their two new-borns.

After having a couple of minutes with them they handed them back to the nurses so that Jo could get moved into a private room with enough space for her and the twins.

Finally, although it was only twenty minutes later, they were all settled in their private family room. Mac was holding their son and Jo was holding their daughter.

Although she was utterly exhausted she was too excited to sleep yet. She'd been shown how to pump milk for the twins, meaning both could be fed by bottle but with her milk, and as a result there were two bottles ready for whenever the twins woke up.

"You should try to get some sleep; it's only just 7am so you've got a while before the team'll show up." Mac spoke softly from where he was stood rocking his son.

"I know... Have you texted anyone yet?" Mac could hear the exhaustion in her voice and could see her eyelids drooping.

As he replied, he walked over to one of the cots and gently placed his son down before going to take their daughter from Jo, "Not yet but I will once you've gone to sleep. I'll ring both our moms and just send the team a text for now. I'll get them to come over around lunch so we've got enough time to get some sleep and possibly name the twins..." Jo budged over to let Mac slide in next to her. He'd changed into a pair of sweats he'd brought and a white muscle tee, and Jo was out of a hospital gown and wearing a pair of Mac's sweats and one of his old marine tees.

"I forgot they needed names..." Jo answered with a yawn as she snuggled into the crook of Mac's shoulder and breathed in his scent. "Aren't the team gonna be at work...?"

"It's Sunday... Danny and Lindsay are on-call, same for Adam. Don and Sid have got the day off, and I suppose Hawkes can take an early lunch. But now, if you don't mind, I've got a couple of calls to make and then I'll be your pillow for as long as you want."

Jo, too tired to give a proper reply, just nodded her head slightly and allowed Mac to move from the bed and head outside to make the calls and texts.

His calls were fairly short; Millie was about to board her flight to New York, desperate to see her first ever grandchildren. Eleanor couldn't get a flight out until a week later so he spent a bit more time talking to her; however there weren't masses to tell. There weren't any names, just the basics and the added surprise of two lots of details. Both grandmothers were ecstatic about the twins, much like both himself and Jo.

He sent a text to the team letting them know how long the labour had lasted but decided not to mention that they'd had twins; just that they were all tired but doing well, and to come and visit them at around 1pm.

Finally he sent texts to Tyler and Ellie. It was similar to the teams except he told Tyler to pick Ellie up from Danny and Lindsay's, take her home for a bit then come to the hospital at 12pm. He knew Jo would like to see them before they saw the team and so would he.

He quickly walked back up to their room, calculating how long he had until his mom would arrive. She'd assured him that she didn't need picking up from the airport and that she was capable of getting a taxi to a hotel then to the hospital by herself. He figured he could get a couple hours of rest as she'd come mid-morning to see them.

Returning to the room a smile lit up his face. Jo was fast asleep looking peaceful and as gorgeous as ever. She still had a bit of weight that would take a while to loose but her face was like an angel in his eyes. Before climbing into bed he checked on the twins. Both were still sleeping peacefully.

**Mac&Jo**

Millie Taylor sat in the back of a cab watching New York City go by. She was a petite woman, standing at 5ft 2". Her hair was a light blonde, almost white, pinned back slightly from her face. It was naturally curly and flowed just past her shoulders. Bright green eyes shone out, dancing with excitement. She wore light brown smart trousers with flats and a light pink blouse with a few basic pieces of jewellery. She had a cardigan that completed the outfit with her favourite brown leather handbag. She also had several gift bags at her side full of baby clothes, soft toys and two cards.

A happy smile had become permanent on her face. She felt bubbly and content. She remembered her only child's phone call 8 months ago. She'd heard the smile in his voice when he announced that Jo was pregnant. They only told her and Eleanor until Jo had gotten past her third trimester. Now, here she was, on her way to the hospital to go and meet her first grandchildren. She loved Ellie like a grandchild to her and was happy to have her, as after 9/11 she'd given up the hope of having any at all. When Mac and Jo started dating she doubted they'd have children of their own. After all Tyler was 18 and Jo was 37. She knew women were having kids later but she hadn't gotten her hopes up. Now, though, she was beaming with pride.

Arriving at the hospital she paid the cabbie and followed the signs to the maternity ward, excitement bubbling inside her.

**Mac&Jo**

A loud, piercing scream echoed off the walls, announcing one of the twins hunger. Jo only stirred whereas it woke Mac. He got up and went over to the cribs, picking up his screaming son and rocked him whilst he got one of the bottles prepared for him.

30 seconds later the little boy had the nipple in his mouth and was sucking away greedily. His tiny hand made a fist that rested against Mac's hand that was holding the bottle. Not long into the feed he opened his eyes. Neither Mac nor Jo had seen either twin with their eyes open as they'd fallen asleep before they'd got a chance to hold them.

Tears came to Mac's eyes as he gazed into his own eyes. The little boy had sparkling, ocean blue irises tinged with a little green, just like Mac's. He had tiny tufts of brown hair, with curls. Mac shook his head, it seemed as if he had a 'mini me'. He'd been a mini me of his father and he was proud that his son was carrying it on.

A quiet voice from the doorway brought him out of his thoughts, "You've got it mastered already, I see." Turning around he saw his mother smiling at him and his grin got even larger.

"Suit me?" He asked jokingly.

"Very much, son, very much." Millie came into the room and walked over to the other crib whilst Mac finished feeding his son the bottle.

"She's beautiful... Have you got any names yet?"

"Not yet... I've got some ideas but I want to see what Jo thinks..." Mac was cut short as his son let out a very large burp.

"You want to hold him, mom?" Millie nodded and mac carefully handed him over then went to collect his little girl from her crib. She was whimpering slightly but not quite awake yet.

"I think you're about ready for your bottle, hey princess?" Mac spoke softly as he held his little girl.

As Mac started feeding her, he looked across at Jo who'd just woken up.

"Good sleep?"

"Mmm-hmmm. That look's good for you, Taylor." Jo winked playfully at him then turned to greet Millie.

"You wanna hold your son?" Millie asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," Jo took him out of her arms and a smile lit up her features. "He's all you, Mac. We gotta name yet?"

"Ideas. I want to know what you think... I guess I'd like to name him after my father but..."

Jo cut him off, "…that's perfect, Mac. We need a middle name though unless you want Boyd...?"

"He can still be a third with a different middle name, right?" He glanced at his mom and she nodded. "Originally, if it was a boy, I thought Alexander... After your dad, Jo. I know he meant a lot to you so..." Mac let the idea hang in the air as he saw Jo's eyes tear up as she glanced at the tiny boy, staring up in complete trust at her.

Striking his cheek she slowly said, "McCanna Alexander Taylor... It's perfect."

"It is," Mac smiled in agreement. "Now, how about this little princess?"

"We had quite a few names floating around... I just want it to be special, y'know? He's named after our fathers..."

"I know... Ellie is after your mom, you said that Jo was a no-go..."

"What about Ivy? As in Claire's middle name... I know we said that you didn't want Claire but Ivy is really pretty, a little unique but a part of your past."

"Really...?" Mac was tearing up again; he'd wanted to suggest the name god knows how many times but never dared suggest it. Jo nodded in approval and Mac announced their daughter's name, "Ivy Charlotte Taylor."

Millie's head popped up, "Charlotte...?"

"Yeah, it's special to both you and your mom, so... We decided early on that if we were to have a girl her middle name would be the same as yours."

"Thank you, both of you. I'm really touched." Her eyes began to fill as Mac passed her Ivy.

Millie looked down at her grand-daughter, taking everything in, more than before. She way small but had slightly chubby cheeks. Her lips looked like Jo's but her hair wasn't at all. Instead of brown, locks of white-blonde hair covered her small scalp. Like her twin brother, her hair was curly. Smiling, Millie remembered that Jo's father had been blonde and she herself was too, so it must have skipped a generation only to reappear on who she could only describe as her little angel.

After about five minutes Ivy seemed to almost sense that she was in her grandmother's arms as her little eyes opened for the first time since birth. "Have you... Seen her eyes?" Millie carefully asked.

"No, why?" Jo questioned, an undertone of worry lacing her voice.

"She's got... Different eye colours."

"What... You mean she's got heterochromia?" Mac asked in disbelief. _'Why hadn't the nurses said anything?'_

"If that's two different eye colours then yes." Millie stood up and walked over to the bed where Mac was sat behind Jo, his arms around her and his son.

Ivy looked up at her parents. Her eyes were beautiful, big and gorgeous. Her right one was exactly like Jo's beautiful brown eyes and she had a small circle of deep blue around the pupil. Her left was the same deep blue but with a green circle around the pupil.

"It suits her... It really suits her, Mac." Jo whispered.

"It does. So much." Mac gently agreed.

**Mac&Jo**

**A/N 2: This is just about the babies' names & an idea for chapter 4… Thank you to **_**CamilaSVUCD **_**for recommending the names Alex and Charlotte and also the idea of twins. I love the name Charlotte (it's actually my own middle name) and the nick-name Charley, but recently I just seemed to think of the name Ivy and I love it, so Charlotte fitted nicely for her middle name. As for McCanna Alexander Taylor III, I will be calling him Ally or Alex as McCanna's too long all the time and two Macs in the same house? Too confusing… I sort of liked the mini-me thing of Mac so having his son be a third I thought would be nice.**

**Next chapter I'll probably do Tyler and Ellie and then the team visiting. Not sure after that so if there's anything you want me to write about then let me know! Remember please leave a review! And I apologise beforehand for the long wait until chapter 4! Beth xx**


End file.
